Sobre Problemas Matutinos e Inocentes Castaños
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Porque despertar con una erección e ir a entrenar no es, definitivamente, una buena idea para Eren Jaeger. Palabras altisonantes/Yaoi/Oneshot/Riren


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

 _ **Advertencias** : quizás OOC, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, ¿Riren?_

 _Dedicado a mi beta, **Aramirezg** , esto fue lo que me salió con tu pedido :v Si no te gusta, te aguantas no más bebé :3_

* * *

Esa mañana de entrenamiento era perfecta para llevar a cabo las nuevas maniobras en equipo, el sol en el cielo despejado, las aves cantando en el patio donde los nuevos reclutas estaban conversando entre ellos, esperando que aparecieran los líderes de escuadrón para comenzar con la práctica del día.

Levi Ackerman, Capitán del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, estaba conversando tranquilamente con Erwin Smith, Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sobre la próxima estrategia a llevar a cabo durante los próximos días, viendo como sus subordinados llegaban del entrenamiento asignado, saliendo del bosque cercano, conversando entre ellos.

Como esperaba, Eren Jaeger, su nuevo subordinado, no estaba con el grupo. Al parecer, el chico había vuelto a quedarse dormido. Soltó un chasquido, prestándole atención otra vez al rubio, anotando en su mente castigar al mocoso impertinente que no llegaba a tiempo.

En tanto, Eren estaba corriendo por el castillo, jadeando mientras masticaba el último pedazo de pan, sus manos cerrando las correas del equipo de maniobras tridimensional, maldiciendo a su suerte y a su estúpido cuerpo que no despertaba con la primera hora de la mañana.

Y mierda, sumado a eso, había tenido un sueño algo húmedo, que lo despertó sudado, agitado y lleno de calor, donde el Capitán Levi lo había mandado a limpiar algo, y luego el azabache fue a ayudarlo, lo que de alguna forma extraña derivó a sexo duro contra la pared, con el hombre gruñéndole cosas sucias y lascivas al oído mientras lo embestía con fuerza.

Por el muro María, ¿qué demonios estaba soñando? ¿Él, con el Capitán Levi?

Bueno, no podía negar que el hombre era atractivo. Y con un alto _peak_ sexual que mojaba las bragas de todas las mujeres de la Legión –bueno, casi todas, porque Mikasa se la pasaba quejando del Capitán.

Pero era imposible que él y el Capitán pudieran tener algo, ¿cierto...?

Terminó de ponerse su chaqueta, tragando saliva al salir al patio trasero.

—Eren —se volteó, siendo saludado por Mikasa, que lo observó de arriba hacia abajo para reparar en si tenía algún daño hecho quizás por quién consideraba ella un enano gruñón, y de pronto sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, desviando la vista con fuerza.

—¿Mikasa? —preguntó el castaño confundido—. ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, sus mejillas tornándose más coloradas de lo que ya estaban.

—¡Oye, bastardo suicida!

Se giró con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos chocando con los de Jean, y soltó un resoplido de hastío.

—¿Qué quieres, cara de caballo? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. La sonrisa del castaño claro desapareció, haciendo una mueca, y antes de que Eren pudiera defenderse o hacer algo, Jean lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercando su cuerpo al suyo.

—¡Deja de decirme de esa manera, maldito suicida! —gruñó Jean tirando más cerca del castaño oscuro. Eren lo miró con los dientes apretados, y cuando separó sus labios para contestarle, Jean lo soltó repentinamente, tirándolo al suelo, su rostro adquiriendo un ruborizado tono—. ¡Pe-pervertido! —farfulló Jean.

Eren lo observó con confusión, sin saber por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, y levantó la vista, chocando con los grises ojos de Mikasa, que volvió a desviar la vista con fuerza.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿qué ocu–?

—Mocoso —pálido, miró hacia el lugar de dónde provenía aquella fría e intimidante voz, encontrándose con el estoico rostro del Capitán Levi, detrás suyo el Comandante Erwin.

Tan rápido como pudo, se puso de pie, llevando su mano hecha puño a su pecho en el típico saludo militar que debía hacer.

Levi estrechó los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué…? —el azabache enmudeció y soltó un chasquido de desaprobación—. Mierda, mocoso, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir así?

Puso una expresión de desconcierto, viendo como el Comandante Erwin soltaba una risa un tanto incómoda.

—¿Así como…? —preguntó bajando el brazo.

—Tienes una carpa abajo, mocoso de mierda —escupió Levi apretando la mandíbula, acariciando su frente con fuerza mientras un sentimiento estúpido y cálido comenzó a sacudir su interior.

Carajo, siempre solía pasarle cuando veía a ese estúpido niño de porquería, con esa tonta cara de inocente y esos brillantes y preciosos ojos, cuyo color todavía no podía definir lo suficientemente bien.

Eren, atónito, bajó la vista y notó que…

—¡Wah! —gritó al ver que, efectivamente, estaba teniendo una erección en pleno entrenamiento.

Y que Mikasa lo seguía viendo. Y Jean. Y Erwin. Y el Capitán Levi.

Ay, no.

—Encárgate de eso, mocoso —soltó el azabache fulminando con la mirada a la obsesionada amiga de _su_ mocoso y a ese estúpido cara de caballo, que no desviaba la vista de la entrepierna del castaño oscuro. Y carajo, Erwin igual observaba a ese muchacho con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

—Sí Capitán —chilló Eren con la voz temblando, maldiciendo en su interior por haber tenido ese estúpido sueño húmedo con el hombre frente a él.

Entonces, frente a las sorprendidas miradas de las cuatro personas alrededor de él, bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna y…

—¡Erencito, no te sigas portando mal!

 _¿Qué?_

Pero, ¿qué demonios?

¿Acaso Eren Jaeger…? ¿Acaso ese estúpido mocoso de mierda…?

¡¿Acaso ese tonto, idiota e imbécil mocoso le había hablado a su pene como si fuera un niño pequeño?!

No, eso no podía ser cierto.

De seguro era una alucinación. No podía ser que Eren regañara a su pene, su propio _pene_ , como si estuviera regañando a un niño por hacer una travesura.

¡Si incluso el mocoso tenía un dedo levantado y los ojos entrecerrados en actitud amenazante!

Mierda, Levi en ese momento, el Hombre Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, el gran Capitán Levi Ackerman…

—¡Erencito, eso no está bien, baja ahora!

Levi miró a Mikasa, esa estúpida mocosa obsesa, viendo como sus ojos brillaron fuertemente, todo su rostro ruborizado.

Levi miró a Jean, el tonto cara de caballo que siempre molestaba a Eren, observando como el chico cubría su boca, sus mejillas coloradas, desviando los ojos, empezando también a tener un _pequeño_ problema en su entrepierna.

Levi miró a Erwin, ese imbécil cejotas, que bajaba la vista, cruzándose de brazos, desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa, tratando de darse aire de alguna manera.

Y el mismo Levi, en ese momento, estaba a punto de tener un puto derrame nasal por la inocencia y estupidez que irradiaba ese chico frente a él, que seguía regañando a su miembro como idiota.

—¡Oye, hazme caso, no te atrevas a–!

—Eren, yo te ayudaré —masculló Mikasa dando un paso.

—¿Qué? —el castaño levantó la vista, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No, yo serviré más —soltó Jean, también dando un paso.

—¿Eh? —el pobre mocoso de mierda apenas entendía algo mientras Levi ardía en celos y rabia.

—No, no, vuelvan a entrenar —Erwin se aclaró la garganta—. Ven, Eren, vamos a mi oficina…

—¿Uh?

—Eren —la fría voz de Levi congeló a todo el mundo—. Tú y yo. A mi oficina. Ahora.

Y como si fuera un perrito agitando la cola, Eren sonrió dulce e ingenuamente, siguiendo a su Capitán sin saber que apenas entrara a la oficina del hombre, no iba a salir de allí nunca más. O bueno, no saldría de allí virgen.

Tendría mucha suerte si podría caminar al día siguiente. Mucha, mucha suerte.

* * *

 _ **Aramirezg** , Tú querías lemon, pero no me salió el lemon, sorry xDDD No me arrepiento de nada porque me dio un ataque de risa al escribir esto :D_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
